


The Way to a Man's Heart. ( Is Through His Rib Cage. )

by Cannibalmariku



Series: A Cannibal's Diary. [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Death, F/M, Horror, M/M, Mutilation, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannibalmariku/pseuds/Cannibalmariku
Summary: Mariku finds a pretty little thing he wants to take out all his horrific desires on.





	1. A way to a man's heart. ( Is through his rib cage. )

**Author's Note:**

> These will be a series of chapters dedicated to drabbles about my Cannibal Yami Marik muse. The stories will all be different instances to display his behavior and heinous acts. I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters.

What a lovely sight…

Crimson droplets dotting a concrete floor and along the edge of a frozen ‘work’ table. Beads sinking into the wood over already caked and worn stains of burgundy. There were so many, the tables original surface color hardly visible anymore beneath them all through years of heavy use and splintering. 

Lilac eyes trailing along upwards to his most recent object of affection. 

A sacrifice, but it always was, for the better. Well, the better for himself. Such a noble and generous end, to be able to die and sustain a walking work of art. They were never forgotten. This one was a bit different, however… Slightly yellowed page already prepared and opened in his book that sat near the bottom of the work table. A fresh Polaroid centered but not yet attached. Little scrawling of notes and a trimmed lock of white tapped to the page with care.

The image of a terrified and wide eyed boy who’s reflection laid before him, motionless and silent. He looked so lively in the captured memory, chained to the wall and bare. Perhaps mere moments before his life’s end. Contrast more evident from his current state of pre-rigor mortis. The sheer terror and panic drained away from his pale skin to leave a lovely little husk.

They always looked so gorgeous like this, but especially him. A breath of beauty in life, it would only make sense that he was just as stunning in death. Soft white tresses flowing around his head like a mangled halo and stained with his own blood. Once warm brown eyes now dull and unfocused, dark circles becoming more noticeable around the under eyes and slightly sunken in features.

It must have been such a relief… Such a welcome blessing through a terrible end. How funny, that some would hope for death, but be banished to a fate worse than Mariku’s torture once they finally felt sweet release. Being lost and thrown into the jaws of a monstrous demon with unforgiving cruelty to dwarf the cannibal’s own. Something that he found especially amusing… Considering the one that lay on the table. He had adored such morbid and dark things… He wondered if he was so keen to it now where he was. Or perhaps, he was regretting all those years of fumbling through occult literature and dipping his toes into such forbidden texts and rituals.

Black clawed digits laid themselves over the deceased cheek and gently stroked it, almost lovingly. Tilting his head a bit to take him in further, like an artist admiring their masterpiece. Fingertips moving south, tracing along his jugular where deep purple bruises adorned flesh and past his collar bone. They came to a halt just above an enormous flayed cut down the boys midsection that stopped at the top of his ribs. Skin peeled back and trimmed in places to give easier access to precious organs. Deep red and brown shiny sacks with blood coating the surface of them all. Each one clearly identifiable to his trained eye after so many years and so many difference specimens. It was like looking at a very detailed, exquisite diagram in a doctors office. So healthy… So ripe and perfect. Not a single sign of disease.

Though he was gone, he could feel heat still near the boys core, however it was escaping quickly. Letting his hand hover over his stomach and delicately stroking the organs surface with his middle finger. Entranced and far off look in lilac eyes as he took his hand away to lap at the wet digit. Basking in the moment. One he had anticipated for so long. 

He had been a delight, really. At first, He wasn’t sure what he was planning for this one. This, Ryou Bakura... It was such an off chance, he hadn’t expected to see that face again or even recognize it for the brief time he had had to look him over in his other half's mind. However he supposed it made sense, He had fought that little leech clinging onto his body and banished him after all, certainly much stronger than one might assume. He really had thought nothing of him in that time other then a burden that carried an annoying inconvenience to his plan. He had thought nothing at all, until the moment when he saw him again and was sure it was the one from his past…

Something about him was so alluring. Whether it was his face or his silent, careful nature, It peeked his interest and he was so delighted to find… He did not recognize him, or at least for what he truly was. The poor thing assumed him to be Malik. How fortunate for the beast, though the thought alone made him cringe and force a smile when called that name. Of course, Ryou still showed hesitation, Why wouldn’t he for someone that controlled his mind? But like that fool Yugi and his friends, seemed willing to give another shot at being friends… Or at least agreed with an unsure smile when Mariku suggested perhaps they do some catching up. Such a polite boy… Even if he didn’t seem to thrilled initially. Wringing his hands together and chewing on his lower lip. He was certainly smarter than the others for that. 

Their little coffee date had went well despite it all, especially when the cannibal had mentioned the odd books the boy Held. Occult philosophy… Ceremonial magic… Necro…nomi….con...? It took a moment to make out the words that were slightly covered by the boys arm. This seemed to perk up his ears and get him talking to the blond more openly, at least somewhat. He seemed… Lonely? Or at least surprised anyone would take interest in his own readings. Mariku was all to familiar with demons, after all.

It took a lot of work.. a lot of acting, a lot of overly thoughtful gestures, A lot of ‘opening up’ and feigned reformed behavior. Inviting the other to visit him or texting him. Overtime, the wall he had put up seemed to be coming down brick by brick though not entirely… Just enough for the beast to plot the proper moment. Months upon months of planning. God, he’d spent so many days just gazing, longing… Entertaining the images internally of what he wanted to do to that poor boy. 

He would plan the boy’s demise sitting across from him in the midst of small talk. Imagining him in agonizing or uncomfortable circumstances face to face… Looking into his eyes and smiling as his mind run rampant with uncontrollable urges to maim and tear into this boy with unprejudiced brutality. How he longed to see him cry… Scream… Beg. Even with all of this, there was something inside the man that nagged him. A bit of adoration? No, it was more like… An obsessive need. A need to keep him forever, A need to have him as part of himself. A need to feel him as intimately as possible, hands shoved in his chest cavity and fingers coated in his blood as he ripped out the boys heart. A need to claim this life for himself. He was just begging for it with those soft brown eyes… He knew damn well how tantalizing he was! 

…..DId he? It didn’t matter anyway.

That is what he had wanted…. And now, Mariku stood over his prize and a feeling of satisfactory like none he’d ever known flooded him in euphoria. Pleasure beyond any he’d felt for the destruction of a life he was familiar with. It wasn’t a stranger, it was a ‘friend’. Someone he knew and had seen time and time again, alive in normal situations. Smiling, laughing… Hurt from the past and the damage his other half had done. How he would tell Mariku about his readings and his dioramas and what he was planning to make next. How this poor boy actually though he’d found a friend. How perhaps he’d thought he wouldn’t need to be alone in this world anymore. How Mariku had done his best to come off overly enthusiastic about it all for him.

Only there would be no new projects… No more occult books or regrets or the slight flushing of the others cheek when Mariku would brush their hands together, or cast the boy a wink with only slightly suggestive words. He really was so cute… So delicious. Enticing. 

Filthy whore…

Disgusting! 

Pathetic. Little. Wretch! 

Filthy, fucking pig.

But this was how Mariku saw all humans….

He deserved it, every moment of it. Even second his heart pumped frantically and every sensation of pure agony. To feel those strong, clawed hands around his throat and feel the life leaving his body in his dying moments. How the last thing he’d ever see was the face of a mad man, smiling in perverse, malicious glee as he took his final breaths. How this new friend turned out to be his demise after so many years of suffering. So much suffering without a happy ending of any sort, even after the spirit was gone. What a miserable end. 

Some souls were meant to suffer. 

Mariku thought himself like an angel nearly in that moment… How gracious… How merciful… How delicious. The boy would no longer have to feel remorse or regret, only agony where he was now.

Long tongue tracing his upper lip as he shifted to dig through one of the bins beneath his table, pulling out a small saw. Though is wasn’t very large, the object still held a menacing air around it along with the reddish stains that clung to the blade. He places it against where the boys ribs met in the center at the bottom of his chest. Saw held at an angle so the blade sat against bone rather than straight up and down, carefully beginning to saw at the obstetrical in his way. An unsettling cracking and scraping noise echoed off concrete walls as he worked. He could feel himself drooling, doing his best to contain himself and the heavy pants that left his lips. Feeling obvious stiffness in his lower region from all the excitement. 

Muscle sat in the way between bones of his view, but what he desired laid right beneath, he would have it soon. Soon… The boys body being jostled with his movements and the forcefulness of his blade. Being careful not to damage anything under his ribs. He needed it all perfectly in tact. 

All at once a sharp, loud SNAP could be heard as he pulled back. His victims ribs flew open as pressure was released with the final cut. The sheer force once holding them together creating the loud sound that met his ears like music. A sound he was all to familiar with. A sound that sent a shiver of delight through his being. All his upper organs on display to him now, glistening in raw beauty before his eyes. 

“Gorgeous…” The word left him softly, exasperated and without any real recognition that he had spoken aloud. It was everything he had hoped for in this boy and perhaps one of the finest he had had in a very long time. Fuck he would be so delicious… Every ounce of him. He’d have to carefully plan out each meal just for him. Whatever was in the freezer be damned. Normally he would go in order of dates to keep the cycle going, but he’d make an exception for this one. 

Mariku couldn’t help himself, panting shakily as he dropped the saw into one of the bins and a loud clatter followed in its wake. His hands shifting up to cup both sides of the cannibals own face. Staring in admiration at his prize. The mad man practically had hearts in his eyes with brows furrowed. A normal human being would never make such a face at the sight before him, A look like that was reserved for puppies and babies… Not the mutilated corpse of an innocent boy, innards on display from his brutality. A normal person should not have a very intense erection in this situation. 

There was a need… One he couldn’t ignore. One that screamed at him in carnal tongues and he leaned over the boys body, a hand on either side of him as he places his tongue against the jagged edge of the boys rib cage. Bone and blood meeting his taste buds as he hummed, dragging his tongue along the edge and nipping at the exposed muscle. He didn’t do this often, even with his strengthened stomach it still wasn’t wise to consume raw meat. But how could he deny such a lovely sight? 

Lilac eyes shutting as he savored the moment. Biting down between the bones and tearing away a small bit of the flesh with sharp canines. The action was so barbaric and nothing at all like his act he would put on for others. No gentlemen to be seen or elegant stranger. Only an animal in his natural state with blood coating his jaw. A perverse monster who consumed his fellow man and received nothing but the greatest pleasure in doing so. He chewed the piece thoughtfully, indulging in the taste of the others contribution before swallowing it greedily. 

A prize well worth the wait. 

His precious book was shut with the boys image inside along with the writing and the hair. Set aside to keep it safe from damage that might befall it while he got to work. 

“I think, perhaps…. I’ll take off your head first. What do you think Ryou?” He grinned to himself, narrowed eyes looking to the dead boys face as if waiting for an answer. There was none, of course not… Just the empty look of glazed over eyes and lips parted where blood had begun to trickle out from the corners. 

“Exactly, so you can watch me work~. And I can see your pretty face a little longer, Just before I take your eyes out… And your tongue… And your teeth…. And…” 

He trailed off, already pulling a cleaver off the the wall to sharpen it.


	2. Disconnect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might frighten you just how much certain people lack empathy.

Smoke wafted in thick curling tendrils up into the air above where he sat. Lit rolled paper between his fingers that he took another long drag from, pulling the smoke into his lungs and holding it there for a time. The small burning though slightly uncomfortable, was something that sated him. 

The detached feeling from his body reminding him in ways of his host. How it felt when he was in control. Bittersweet nostalgia for a time he was so close to victory. Of course, having his own body now made it easier to deal with that pain. Easier to inflict it on others, not that he ever had a problem… A sort of state of dissociation that might plague others, and yet he found it ideal to his situation. To feel nothing, emotionally in the regard of anothers pain besides that of fascination and amusement. They were all just toys. 

He didn’t want to focus on that now, not of his other half. Instead keeping his attention on the news anchor chattering away on the tv. Half of what she said hardly registered, mellowness taking over and feeling his muscles grow more lax. Sinking down against the couch cushions and leaning his head back. Smoke passing his lips and threw his teeth as he breathed out, several small coughs following suit from his chest. It was so mundane, these silly little things people seemed to care about. Some nurse saving a life, or school loosing money. It all was mindless, trivial garbled information to him like static white noise in his subconscious.

Half lidded lilac eyes focused on the anchor woman’s face with distorted, intrusive thoughts of things that could happen to her by the hands of some brute. How unfortunate for such a young, up and coming girl to fall and burn. 

His eyes did widen slightly in an instant, lips parting as he took up the remote to turn the volume up. On the screen displayed by the woman’s face was a picture of his latest acquired pet in a missing persons report. This was the only reason he felt he paid any attention to the news, for his own personal interest. 

‘There are no leads and the only suspect is the teens stepfather. it has been two months and the search party has ended, but if anyone has any information please contact the police.’ 

The smallest of twisted smirks tugged at the corner of sadistic lips. The smoke perhaps aiding in his slight giddiness and relief. 

“step father…” He mumbled it to himself as if going over the absolute absurdity of it from his own perspective. Not that he would protest against them putting some other man in jail for his little confiscation of the others child. No, not a child… He was eighteen. Not that it mattered…. He belonged to Mariku now regardless. These things always gave Mariku a small sense of anxiety whether he would admit it or not, but he found solace in the conformation that the search party was over and the police seemed to be throwing rocks into a field for results to end it. Besides… That was all the way on the other side of town.

Looking primarily around the boys home.. for a dumped body he presumed, what a waste of perfectly good meat that would be…

Taking one last drag to finish off his joint, setting the burnt end in an ashtray on the coffee table and snuffing it out.

His mood lifted a bit from the new information and the more obvious. Quietly, he stood from the couch and moved to the basement door in the kitchen. Brass deadbolt lock making a heavy ‘thunk’ as it sunk back into the door. 

Oh..?

He could have sworn as the door was pushed open that he herd a sniffle from the darkness at the bottom of the stairs. Light illuminating his silhouette as it poured down into the basement like some god like image of an other worldly beast. His toy was awake it seemed.. Good.

The lights were flicked on and the low hum of florescent bulbs filled the room. The body huddled on the mattress near the foot of the stairs flinched visibly and curled in on himself. Covering his head with his hands and drawing his knees to his chest as he lay on his side. Heavy shackles around his ankles creating a soft ‘clinking’’ sound when he moved.

Why did they always insist on this.. As if it would be so easy like some simple minded ostrich sticking its head in the dirt. The idea causing a small giggle to emit from his throat. Stupid kids… Stupid people. Pathetic! 

As the wooden door was pulled shut and locked behind him, his bare feet met the wooden steps with a ominous sort of creek with each careful placing of his footing. 

“Don’t look so excited, please.” He rolled his eyes, though the fear was perfectly warranted. Of course they were afraid and shaken to their core. Of course they sobbed as Mariku carefully walked around the mattress to his work table. Some soft utterance of ‘please’ or ‘don’t’ no doubt being spilled into the dirty mattress endlessly.

Like a beaten animal. 

How easily mortality sank in and how fast desperation made them think to appease. How far the fall from normal, invincible young peoples minds… After all, you never think it will be you under the tarp at the scene of a car accident. 

A beaten animal…. That’s all it sounded like to him, in which case it wasn’t entirely to far from the truth. This one had fought at first, Tooth and nail in fact… It took him about three weeks to break him and even then he still saw small flashes of defiance behind those eyes from time to time. He did cry more… Not that Mariku minded. After all he had subjected him to so much already. He had screamed so nicely when Mariku drug him across the floor by his hair to clean him with the hose. Water like ice and stripped down to nothing. Completely vulnerable and humiliated. 

Mariku looked back over his shoulder, staring with mild interested at the body now huddled in the corner on the mattress. Hugging his knees and hiding his face away from the beast that wore human skin. A disguise that so many fell for and swooned for. Called friend even. Fell in love with.

A being with no sympathy and mercy shaped like a wooden bat. That would be merciful… A hard crack to the head.. For Mariku at least, compared to so many others. Gutted and fingers broken, eyes gouged and tongue cut off with scissors. Dissected alive and strangled. Drown, stabbed, amputated, teeth yanked from solid sockets, decapitated, skinned and flayed, tearing out throats with his bare claws, hung from their ankles and cut down the middle with a chainsaw, choked with wire cutting into their throat, bodies mutilated, fingers cut off with sheers, skulls bashed in with a hammer, ect…. The list went on and the thought of all of them making Mariku’s mouth water. 

Of course the brat had no idea of any of it. To him, he knew only what he had seen and what Mariku had threatened. So many harsh and disgusting things coming from a once sweet mouth. It had been innocent enough in the beginning, oh he wondered how betrayed the boy felt… To have such a sweet man offer him a place to stay when he couldn’t go home and to end up at his complete mercy. Kids were so dumb… So easily manipulated. How they looked so hurt the second they would realize this man wasn’t just some kind gentlemen. 

He had shoved him down the stairs, his ankle was probably fractured at least… There had been no warning, just the other had seen to much. He was standing at the top of the stairs after being instructed to not go near the basement for anything. Woken up in the middle of the night with a feeling of suspicion to find the brat standing there… Dumbfounded, door wide open as he had left his temporary spot on the coach to investigate. A heavy foot colliding with the boys lower back knocking him forward down the steps. And after Mariku had been so generous… Idiot was lucky his neck didn’t snap or bust his head open to Mariku’s surprise. He supposed it was fate or something cliche like that.. The boy didn’t die then and there.. So he kept him. Why let it go to waste..? 

Eyes temporarily tracing over the purple and swollen ankle before looking away with the smallest of smirks. 

‘P-please….’

He did not look at him, having his attention back on the bins of tools under his work table. He had herd the other but did not look. It was futile. 

‘Please! Mariku!’

Oh, how delicious his name sounded in the tones of desperation and anguish. Such sorrow bouncing off the walls and meeting his ears. The cracking of his voice a tell tale sign of his age. Not yet a man but no longer a young boy. How frightened he must have been for a man twice his size to be looking at tools and knives. Having already hurt him, beat him and choked him with bruises all along his neck to show for it. 

Mariku took up a rather large hunting knife, inspecting it before finally looking back over to the other, seeming to dwell on it a moment. 

‘N-no!!”

He sighed, putting the knife back to look for something else. “You’re right.. something else…” It felt as if anything he picked up seemed to boring. To typical. To cliche… Mulling over something he hadn’t used for a long time.. now, what had he not…- ah~ right. A soft giggle leaving him as the lingering high still toyed with his mental state. A sort of numbness accompanied by paranoia. Something he would drown out soon enough…

Carefully he took something in his hands, standing straight as he turned, a hammer in hand with rusted patches on the metal head and a sturdy looking wooden handle. Flipping the thing in hand to catch it again by the handle and inspecting it. Wide hazel eyes staring at him from the corner of the room as a shriek broke loose. Fingers clawing at the concrete walls as the boy shook his head. Pressing himself tightly to the cold wall as if he could somehow sink into it. 

“I haven’t even touched you yet, shut up!” He snapped sharply, growling in annoyance as he reached for a small radio on his table, flipping it on and adjusting it until it landed on some cheerful sounding old song. One that did not match the tone of this ordeal at all to the boy and caused a worsening feeling of dread. What kind of demented person….

Mariku however gave a small twirl, hammer in hand as he danced to the music a bit. A sort of manic smile tugging at his lips as he sauntered over to the boy. Swaying with each step to the beat as the hammer in his hand swung with an almost lazy grip in a smooth circle. Humming the tune to himself as he knelled down over the mattress, shifting closer to the boy as he shrunk in on himself and sobbed. 

“Don’t be selfish... come here… I only want to play with you, darling~!” He cackled, grabbing a fist full of the boys hair as the others hands flailed and attempted to swat the older male away. Nails aiming for his face only to have his head slammed back against the concrete harshly. Blood coating the back of his head and sticking to the cold concrete from the impact though he remained conscious, to Mariku’s amusement and delight. 

He flashed the boy a toothy, wild grin. eyebrows raised as he traced his tongue over his teeth. Wild amusement more then apparent as he shifted his face closer. Still holding tightly on the boys hair as he yanked it back. Forcing his head at an angle. 

He did wonder how his victims both present and past viewed him in these instances of sadistic intimacy. If the look of fear and absolute terror was akin to any human being stared down by a tiger or a wolf and that moment they would lunge, aiming for the throat. A kaleidoscope of emotions and and at any given moment, how life could be forcibly drawn from their bodies and how truly fragile this mortal existence was. Just the right hit… Jostling or to hard a blow… A cut or a slice in just the right place, and that was it. A human would die.. Like any living thing. So fragile and pointless. 

His breath against the boys neck as he could practically hear the blood rushing threw his veins at this point. Warm wetness sticking to his fingers that still held the boys hair, the hammer twirled in hand before he suddenly bashed it against the youths knee. A sickening, loud crack bouncing off the walls along with a chilling scream from his preys throat with an agonizing sob that drew out for far to long. Yanking at his hair again as blood coated his fingers. Aiming for the already possibly fractured ankle that he slammed the hammer head against with an even louder animalistic sound of terror and pain.

Fingers clawing and shoving, trying to get the larger man away from him. How could any living thing be so evil? So heartless and cruel? So lacking in empathy and depraved. There was no real explanation… Mariku was just Mariku. Sure some small things went into it, where he came from.. The tortured he had endured as a child. The inner workings of the mind and perhaps the missing pieces most sane people had that were vacant in his brain. 

He found himself lost in the moment, drinking in those screams and the hands trying to claw at him only fueling his anger. These acts of Ultraviolence committed by his own hand, this was just one of many. Raising a strong arm to twirl the hammer around in his grip, sharp two pronged side meant for extracting screws now aimed at the boys head as his other hand grabbed the boys throat. 

Leaning in to lap over the side of his prey’s face up along his cheek to his forehead. A last uttering of some snide words in the boys ear. “Goodnight dear, so gracious of me to set you free~” He pulled back only to swing with full force at the others head, a cracking, sickening and gushing, awful sound and a sudden silence that was almost defending. Though terrible, an end like this was merciful for the beast. He could feel the body beneath him going limp after several seconds of twitching and jerking as blood poured from the opened gash in the boys head that had no doubt made contact with his brain. 

Slowly, Mariku pulled back, taking the hammer from his latest victims head and examining the matter that clung to its surface as he could feel a small giggle rising in his chest. Still a bit high from his joint and dropping the weapon to the ground as he lost himself in a fit of laughter. Clutching his chest as he tried to calm himself. It was just so funny to him. All of it. Maybe it was the weed or just his sick mind or both, but it never failed to amuse him endlessly. 

When he would regain his composure, it would be time to get to work separating the meat and storing it away. At least in death, Humans always proved to be more useful.


	3. Bad Moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see a bad moon arising, I see trouble on the way.

The moon was full and bright as midnight crept by, casting its silvery light over the landscape. The perfect night, warm but comfortable with cool air rushing past his face as he drove with the window down, a jaunty yet somehow ominous melody drifting from the radio as he idly listened.

It was nights like this he would go hunting, not entirely having a target in mind but rather seeing what luck provided him with. Often times it was a runaway teen or lonely woman, though occasionally he might come across some poor fool wandering around or just trying to get home downtown. As he approached the very outskirts, far enough from his own home at the furthest reaches of town, he began to notice fewer people and more quiet streets.

Perfect.

This was exactly what he was looking for. No bustling crowds or nightlife outside clubs to catch sight of him. More to the point, no witnesses.

Cigarette in hand, he took a long drag and shifted to knock the excess ash out of the window as he turned a corner, palming the wheel in one smooth motion to swing his vehicle to the side of the street as he gently settled the filter between his lips once more. He eased himself back in his seat and fished his phone out to peek at the time, and sure enough within that brief span, a lone figure appeared, quietly ambling along the sidewalk. Lilac eyes trained on the newcomer, and he flicked the remains of his cigarette out the window before pocketing his phone once more.

Upon closer inspection, he noticed that his new “friend” had a rather small frame–probably another runaway. The sickly glow of the street lamps confirmed his suspicions, as he was revealed to be a teen drowning in an oversized hoodie while carting around a backpack; how laughably typical. The teen slowed his paced every so often to peer around his hood in an obvious attempt to stay vigilant. Such a smart kid… heh.

But not smart enough.

The lights of his car were still on, the engine purring along the tune drawling over the radio, and not once did he look away from his prey. The way the shadows fell over his face made it impossible for the kid to be able to see his intense expression, lips curling like a predator as his index finger tapped a rhythm to the underside of his wheel, his claws scraping against the leather covering.

As he drew closer, the teen’s curiosity got the better of him, and he eyed the darkened cab as Mariku put on a friendly yet concerned face. He watched as the boy approached, his sneakers scraping against the concrete of the sidewalk as he turned to peer into the darkness wherein Mariku lurked. Their eyes met, and the elder of the pair kept a steady gaze as the boy’s eyes widened and quickly looked away; somehow he hadn’t expected the vehicle to be occupied.

“Evenin’….” Mariku cooed, keeping his smile as he watched the teen shift through a variety of emotions from seemingly shy to confused, though he couldn’t quite mask the tinge of fear that lingered over his features. Cute. He looked like an anxious rabbit… how fitting for a hungry fox.

The boy licked his lips, looking thoughtful as his brows knit together. “Er… why are you… sitting here?” His voice was timid and unsure, something Mariku looked for in potential prey, as that perfect cocktail of fear and naivety made manipulation a cinch when it came to kids like this. Lecherous women were attracted to the suave, quick-witted man with confidence and a firm hand; rebellious teens went for the weed and illicit substances stashed in his glove compartment, as well as the opportunity to be free and roll around with a handsome stranger for the night in his car or bed. Marks like this, however, were a bit more of a challenge, as he’d have to play up the charming, concerned motorist act.

“Me? I just got a bit lost, is all. I was gonna check my maps to figure out where I am…” Mariku paused and leaned over his center console to gesture at the boy’s bag. “Why are you carrying a backpack in the middle of the night by yourself~?” His lips twitched as he spoke, his tone playful. “Everything alright?” The secondary inquiry was punctuated with an arched brow, and the teen withdrew, apparently flustered by his observation.

It was a moment before the boy spoke up again, as he’d paused to squeeze at the worn straps of his bag.

“Ah… so you don’t know where this is…?” He visibly deflated as he spoke, his thin, wavering voice barely audible over the hum of the engine. One hand raised to tug at his hood as he peered down the road in an effort to make out any signs that might have given him some clue about where they were. So not only was this kid a runaway, but he was lost on top of that. Very interesting…

“I don’t…” Mariku gave the boy an apologetic little pout. “But I could figure it out with this.” The older male pulled his phone out again and gestured to it, noting the other wasn’t holding one. How odd, especially for a teenager in this day and age… but very convenient…

“Do you not have one..? With all the teenagers I’ve seen it seems like you guys always have them glued to your hand, heh.” The beast waved dismissively and flashed a toothy grin–not too toothy, though, not yet.

The teen rolled his lower lip between his teeth, looking around a moment again nervously before giving a small shrug. “It… it broke. Someone b-broke it.” His voice cracked and there he could see the emotions starting to surface–some sort of tension and an obvious disagreement with a family member or friend, something the older of the pair could use as leverage to get closer to the boy mentally.

Convenient indeed.

A small sniffle shook him from his thoughts, and he offered a gentle smile, leaning over to push open the passenger door. “First of all, why don’t you have a seat. It’s getting a little cool out… and you look tired, dear.” The pet names always fell from his tongue so sweetly in these instances, like a kind Samaritan trying to comfort and reassure instead of the black widow lying in wait.

The boy was unsure at first, glancing up and down the street again before timidly resigning as he climbed into the car and shut the door. To a person in their right mind, this would be foolish, but to a teenager in a frenzy of emotions and uncertainty, it wasn’t surprising as he agreed. When you’re alone and scared and young, the first outstretched hand of kindness can seem so inviting that logical thought melts away.

“You look hungry… do you want something to eat? Or perhaps you’d rather I take you home?” The older male quirked a brow as he glanced at the teen seated beside him.

At the mention of going home the boy stiffened and he shook his head near frantically, looking wide eyed at the man in a sort of wordless plea. He may have been lost, but anything was better than going back. Furthermore, this stranger was perfectly nice and understanding, and…

His stomach interrupted the display halfway through, and even in the dim light Mariku could see the way color flooded his face all the way to the tips of his ears. Whoops.

Mariku gave a small nod and casually plunked his address into the GPS despite knowing full well where they were–all part of the act. The radio had gone to faint static as he pulled off from the spot to return to the main road, and he peered over to the teen to offer one last smile. The boy attempted to mirror the expression, though his was far weaker in comparison.

Though moon was big and bright in the sky, a sort of eeriness slowly seeped into their surroundings. The gentleman’s smile lost its charm as he looked away, something far more sinister reflecting in the mirror mounted beside him.

“I have some food at home, it’s not too far. You can help me with dinner.”


	4. Monster Chef.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a shark in the kitchen can mean more than one thing.

It was tedious work, it always was.. but he never grew tired of it. Cleaning and removing that which was not needed or that would be used later. Fat and fibrous tissue would be discarded. Organs could be used later, definitely. Hearts, lungs, livers, intestines even and stomachs. Cleaned, trimmed and stored neatly in butcher paper or other containers in the basement freezer or his fridge upstairs.

No one ever suspected, for the guests that he had, they knew he had a refined palate. He would eat things that many people wouldn’t even try. Braised red wine ‘beef’ hearts and other ‘odd’ dishes you could imagine. None did question the wrapped meat and organs in the mans fridge, which were given the smallest glance as he retrieved something with this knowledge.

But how wrong they would be…

All those missing children flyers. Pictures of adults and teens gone for weeks pinned to supermarket boards. How he passed them when he went and gave them the slightest half glance to see if any were his. Of course, normally a couple were. Mariku was not the only threat and he was very much aware of the other sick minds and unfortunate accidents that befell unsuspecting humans in their day to day life. However he was very much aware that he took his own toll on the numbers.

How older ladies and distracted house wives would give him pleasant little smiles and perhaps even the occasional small conversation and flirtatious jokes. Normally, he would humor them and play along, give them a little boost with a wink and charming smile. Even giving their little ones the friendly, playful words of encouragement… having no idea as they let a fox scratch beneath their child’s chin. 

Harmless, selfless, kind and thoughtful… Those were the things most people in Mariku’s life thought of him or at least, the image of him they saw. Like a pretty picture painted by the man himself and displayed in front of his real face. 

Ah, but there were some that got to see that real face. The picture was torn and diluted and left in a murky puddle of its former self. Rough edges ripped and viscera staining the canvas as he stood with bloodied hands and a smile at the destruction of that charade. 

The ones who were not so lucky… like his current little work of art he was focusing on. Their death was quick, some sort of glimmer of mercy on his end as he made a swift chop to the back of the boys neck as he slept. Axe in hand as he stood over the drugged body and made sure to severe the spinal chord. He wasn’t very big, a young teen.. tough it was the perfect size for what he wanted. 

None of that mattered now, all that mattered is that he had disposed of the organs, the fat, the other portions of meat as he butchered the body accordingly. For this meal, he had decided on the rib cage, dismembering it from the rest of the carcass to leave the meat around the ribs. He had rolled his sleeved up to his elbows, tying his blond tresses back in a wild pony tail, washing his hands as he prepared to work.

Resembling a turkey almost with its empty chest cavity as it sat inside the baking tray. He took up a knife, carefully cross hatching the skin over the meat though making sure to not cut too deeply, preparing an array of spices in a separate bowl along with some lemon juice and butter to rub over the flesh. Using his hands to get as much seasoning as possible into the slits and crevices. His lower lip rolling between slightly sharp teeth as he concentrated.

A disgusting sort of display of his talent, something so sinful and visceral being treated so tamely like any other person preparing their supper for the evening. Like a picture from better homes and gardens, though a human cut of meat in substitution for a turkey or chicken. 

Calm, lilac eyes focused as he wiped at his forehead with the back of his arm and pulled out a cutting board. Plucking an onion and apple along with a lemon to halve and stuff inside the carcass along with a generous amount of butter. Once he felt it was ready, he carefully popped the tray into the oven and set the timer. It would take a while… but he hardly cared. It would be worth the wait and he could feel himself beginning to salivate as he cleaned up the kitchen. 

It was not uncommon that Mariku would invite guests over for dinner to.. share in the fruits of his labor. Not that they would be aware in the slightest, tonight however was different. Tonight he was having dinner for one, a sort of small little celebration for himself as he cracked open a bottle of champagne. 

The occasion? He supposed, if anything it was a sort of early happy birthday to himself. Another year of successfully going under the radar. No hints.. no clues.. the police at a dead end to find this illusive ‘Domino City Boogieman’ as they had named him. He supposed it fit… the children seemed to know about him. Just from listening to brat play in the park or mothers scolding their children, little ‘empty’ threats of letting the naughty children fall prey to the boogieman. ‘If you don’t behave he’ll come snatch you up at night’ was one he heard most… 

How silly, a little grin peeling back his lips as he sipped at his glass, leaning against the counter as he shut his eyes. 

“It doesn’t matter if they’re naughty or not…” He murmured to himself, chuckling at the thought. 

While Malik, his other half, he was sure was dreading this time of year… Mariku couldn’t help but rejoice in it. Thank him for the life he was given and new body. His own desires and brutal games he loved to play with no one in his way. He really had to thank little Yugi for it all too.. without them, he would never be standing here, sipping champagne in the kitchen of a house owned by him. His own money. His own rules. His own life. To do with whatever the hell he wanted… no one was going to stop him.

After all, who would ever suspect the nice gentlemen next door with no police record and so friendly to his neighbors.. his work mates.. his ‘friends’. The perfect cozy little cover that he sank his claws into so long ago.

‘Clever as the Devil and twice as pretty’ - Holly Black.


	5. For the Longest Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the point of having pets if you don't play with them?

Soft humming filled the hall, one hand gently gliding clawed fingertips against the wall with a dull scraping sound. The other hand snapping to a rhythm. With each footstep he took it echoed down the hall, lilac eyes lazily scanning and peering into the bathroom as he stopped. 

“For the longest time… woah, for the longest time…~” He murmured, moving into the bathroom as he looked under the sink… and then pulling back the shower curtain abruptly. Finding nothing but an empty tub. 

“If you said goodbye to me tonight, there would still be music left to write… what else could I do? I’m so inspired by you… that hasn’t happened for the longest time..~”

Fingers still snapping to himself it seemed as he reached into his back pocket to pull out a knife. Flipping the blade open as he inspected it Thoughtfully. Looking at it with such fondness as he grinned to himself. Turning on his heel, he exited the bathroom and back into the hall. 

Inside the mans closet in a room not so far down from where he stood, the frightened and strained boy hid. Shaking and curled into a ball at the very back as he attempted to hide beneath the mans suits and shirts. Covering his face as he listened closely. Breath muffled but still panicked as he drew in air, carefully making sure the other couldn’t hear him, or hoping at least. Silent, hot tears streaming down his face as fear consumed him. He was in trouble. He knew he was… The man had threatened him before and followed threw, until this point his punishments being nothing fatal.. but this time would be different. He knew it..

The mans hand returned to the wall, dragging claws over it’s surface as he slowly began walking towards his room. This little game of cat and mouse had not started out so well… at first he really considered that the boy had gotten out. Panic setting in and looking at all the windows and doors for any signs of escape. 

“Once I thought my innocence was gone, now I know that happiness goes on. That’s where you found me, when you put your arms around me, I haven’t been there for the longest time~!”

He listened for any shifting.. and sort of noise or indication of the boys location though he had a very good idea. Inspecting the knife in his hand as he drew closer to his bedroom door. 

The boy could hear him, was he.. singing?? some sort of love song in such a calm and gentle tone. Something that only served to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. What sort of sick freak was he!? 

As Mariku stepped into his room, he glanced around, lilac eyes still lidded but focused. He needed to be prepared if the other jumped out and tried to run. There was no signs of of an escape. No broken windows or busted locks. Every door was still locked when he came home along with the windows. There was no way he’d gotten out.. and besides that, he could still smell him. Looking under the bed and finally looking over to his closet. 

“I’m that voice you’re hearing in the hall,. and the greatest miracle of all… Is how I need you, and how you needed me too.. that hasn’t happened for the longest time! …Maybe this won’t last very long…:” 

He drew out the last part, moving closer to the closet before stopping just before it. Resting his hand over the wooden door and gently scraping his claws along it.. purposefully teasing the other with his daunting presence. Lips curling at the corners. 

He was petrified. This was it… he was going to die here and now and he wasn’t ready! He had hoped perhaps the man would think he’d gotten away.. go looking outside for him and leave a door unlocked so he could sneak out. But no such luck…Instead, he was shivering at the sound of wood being scraped by his captors claws that had already marred him several times before. Playing with him.. Letting out an involuntary whimper and a sob that he immediately regretted. 

“But you feel so right.. I could be wrong. Maybe I’ve been hoping to hard.. I’ve gone this far and it’s more then I’ve hoped for… Who knows how much further we’ll go on. Maybe I’ll be sorry when you’re gone…~” 

The pocket knife was held tightly in his grip. tapping his fingers against the door before taking up the handle and slowly turning it. The door being pulled open and the mans cold eyes falling on bare feet that poked out from underneath his cloths that were hung up neatly. Sick grin twisting his lips as he reached an arm out, pulling the cloths back to reveal the shaking and wide eyed brat that stared up at him. Completely at his mercy and tear stained cheeks. The blade of his knife glinting menacingly as his expression remained unwavering. Wide eyed and teeth bared in a wide grin with furrowed brows as the knife was raised. 

“Ill take my chances.. I forgot how nice romance is. I haven’t been there for the longest time~!”


	6. Devil's Trill Sonata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food prepared with love is always more delicious.

Little droplets dotted the wooden surface like tiny rubies, a thin layer of crimson matter coated his hands. Fingertips gliding along marbled flesh as his blade sunk through to the cutting board.

Gentle music filling his home from a record player as low hums left his lips, concentrating. These were the times he was the most calm. Serene and completely silent in his mind aside from the task at hand. His phone was turned off, all the curtains closed and the lights dimmed. 

No little brats or chattering guests. Nothing but him and his art form, a plentiful harvest he had done with his own bare hands. It always was though, aside from on occasion… when he would purchase cuts that weren’t his preferred taste. The best was the sort that he had watched die by his own doing and the knowledge of freshness. The source of his food. The life it led.. How it had begged.

Carefully, the cubes of meat were placed into an oiled pan. Spices liberally ground over it as the pan immediately started to sear flesh. 

Lilac hues were lidded as they focused on the pan in front of him. This was not like the times in which his hunger was to great. His blood lust to loud ringing in his ears until that point of madness in which he would have to rip flesh from bone and taste blood while his meal still screamed in agony. Feel tenderness between his jaws and partake in a greedy haze.

As much as he enjoyed those instances of reckless indulgence, these times were worth far more. When he could rival in his skills and how even the most unattainable men and distinguished ladies fell for him. For his charms and his skills in many areas… of course, those so unattainable would naturally be drawn to otherworldly beauty and something so far from human that lay beneath a flesh suit. Mortal bounds the only thing remotely human about himself. A being that was not meant to see light of day.

He shifted, from one leather dressed foot to the other. Plucking up several small containers as he tapped spices over the pan. Not to much as to cover the natural flavors but enough to help enhance them. Bring out the juices of the meat and stirring them idly. The needle of his record player providing the harmonious theme to his evening and atmosphere of true passion. His hair tied back neatly to keep wild blond tresses out of his way as he worked. 

He could remember her name, she had a very youthful face. Big green eyes and burgundy locks with an inviting smile that would have spurred any man or woman’s desires. The tender flesh of her thighs and fluttering heart, how one seared so nicely in the pan now and the other carefully wrapped in butchers paper, sat in the top left of the fridge. How could he let such a compassionate and juicy thing go to waste? He’d use it in a stew later..

The poor thing had followed blindly into his web, to distracted by his gentle words and supposed dead wife who’s tall tale served as leverage. A bleeding heart easily lured and paying no mind to the lethal jaws in her shadow. How such a lonely, brokenhearted man simply needed someone to take the pain away… to distract him from lost love.

The angry sizzling of the pan as he introduced a medley of vegetables calling to mind her screams. How she had fought so hard and clawed at him, kicked and attempted to jab her fingers in his eyes. The way her pretty lace stockings hugged her throat in his strong hands, clutching her wind pipe. 

It was always their fault for trusting a handsome stranger with manors far better then most men these days…

He plucked a deep red bottle from the counter top, popping the cork off and pouring a few splashed over the meat and vegetables. Lifting it to his lips and taking a small sip before it was set aside and corked again. 

She had lovely teeth.. that was something he had noticed in her smile. Pearly white and straight. perhaps she’d had braces.. or just been very lucky. He’d saved nearly all of them, only two cracking in the midst from his pliers. A shame, even still.. it had been two from the front. The rest were placed in a jar with the others in his bedroom closet behind a shoe box and and his Polaroid camera on the top shelf. 

Really, he had been merciful. He could have killed her in so many ways but it would have been such a shame to carelessly injure some vital meat she had to offer. Besides, the feeling of her body going limp with the lace wrapped tight around his hands was a rush like no other. There was no greater thrill then that of feeling someones life slip away at your own hands. Feeling them take their last breath and give in.

He had always been charming, hadn’t he? since he’d received this body anyway.. even in his younger days when he had no place to stay, he’d charmed others into playing with him. 

Carefully, he took a rather good sized chunk of meat between his fingers. A decent amount of fat over one side as he popped it into his mouth, taking great care not to burn himself. The perfect amount of tenderness and give between his teeth and remnants of blood touching his tongue. His mind wondering to how plush her thighs had felt in his hands, squeezing them as their bodies intertwined before the deed was done.

How could he not enjoy her body before robbing her of life? And she had been contented, stretching and purring- rivaling in the afterglow of her pleasure he had given her when he had so generously waited to take her breath away. Let her enjoy her last moments before hand. He was not that cruel.. all the time.. 

Kissed the top of her head while she gasped and firm grasp making it as quick as possible. A true gentlemen.

She tasted as good as she fucked. 

The thought tugging at the corners of his lips into a grin, savoring her.


	7. Choices.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has difficult choices to make in life.

The house was silent, aside from the soft ticking of a clock. Darkness enveloping the living room aside from a dim lamp switched on in the kitchen. Light pooling in the doorway and around a small area over the counter top. 

Atmosphere thick with tension for such a relatively calm scene. Silence caked with fear and resentment. The stiff, discomfort of reality. 

How a teen boy sat at his kitchen table completely still. Not rigor mortis, just the unsavory frozen sheet of ice that comes naturally on impact with ones heart after it has been broken. The beast standing beside his counter, knife in hand as he cut away at some carrots with perhaps more vigor then needed. 

“Don’t be such a downer. You’re giving me a stress headache.”

He paused, listening for the slightest shifting in the air or perhaps in some way thinking he could some how feel that defiance. 

Initial retaliation of a clicking tongue or clenched fist. Anything..

“….”

Silence. 

“You know I herd It’s supposed to snow tomorrow.” The words were listless. As if speaking simply to speak. 

“…….”

Silence. 

His task completed with the signaling of metal hitting a marble surface. “I was thinking if you could behave we could talk about moving you into my room instead of the basement. You must get so cold down there all alone. It doesn’t have to be that way..”

Silence. 

“Yes…?”

A small quiver racking the boys body from the tips of his toes to his ears. 

“No..?”

“… .”

It was immediate. The turning on his heel as he was beside the youth with the knife in his paw, the back of the blade pressed against the youths tender throat. Just along the jugular. 

“You’re going to talk.. you’re going to open your fucking mouth and speak and behave or I’m going to cut out your tongue, you don’t seem to want to use it anyway..” 

Panicked and desperate sound leaving the boy as he stifled a sob. His hands moving to clutch his throat as the cannibal pulled the blade away. No damage done physically, only to the youths psyche.

The blade in his hand tracing the tip just barely along the marble counter top with a soft hiss.

“I don’t see why it’s such a big deal…” Indifferent, low tone. All seriousness carrying in his voice.

“Your mommy and daddy would never want you back for what you have done. Isn’t that right? I’m doing you a favor. I picked you up off the street and gave you a warm place to stay.. fed you. Kept you dry. listened to you. Hell, I even sympathize with you… and yet, you still manage to be a rude, ungrateful little snot..” 

Wide hazel eyes staring fearfully at the table in front of him. He sat frozen in place, the hairs on the back of his neck bristling. hands still clutched around his neck protectively. 

“Still nothing?” Mariku sneered, the cogs turning in his mind, patience wearing thin. “It was your fault… you know that.. that boy fell off the roof because you couldn’t hold him. You were to weak.. I saw it. And then… you ran.” The older male examined his claws, expression of disinterest as he still turned the blade on its tip over the counter. “What were you two even doing up there? Throwing rocks at cars? Well… he’s dead now.” Stealing a small glance at the boy who was visibly trembling. Guilt. Anxiety. Confusion. Pressure.. all of it swarming him.

“You don’t deserve to live. I was giving you another chance, and yet here you are. I give you your options and you want to pout about it… What a selfish boy..” Carefully, Mariku moved to stand beside him again, this time kneeling down a bit to be more at eye level. Flashing the metal of his knife in the dim light. 

“I’m gonna give you one more chance… Your options are: Stay with me,let me do whatever the fuck I want to you. Obey me.. never leave. You’ll be fed and cared for all your basic needs. I’ll even buy you things if you’re good. The other option..” A pause, a slight tilting of the elders head as he almost looked sympathetic. Remorseful even. Lilac eyes catching hazel instantly to lock gazes. Breathless lips hanging open as the teen seemed to struggle to breath. tears pin pricking his eyes.

“I’m going to murder you, and it won’t be fast.. It’ll be slow.. painful… you’ll feel all of it, every waking moment. I can keep going for days even, you think death comes quickly? no. I’ve mastered playing back and forth with it with little brats like you. You’re going to beg me to just kill you, and I wont until I want to.“ His intense gaze never faltering as he made the his point clear. His jaw setting slightly as his lower lip rolled between his teeth, finally breaking the eye contact to look thoughtfully over his weapon. 

“So… your choice. This is all you. Pick one.” 

The softest sound catching his ears as he looked up at the teen. “What was that?” Mariku held the knife up, tapping the dull side next to his ear. 

“…I love you.”

It was barely audible but the words sank in and he understood. The boy caught on quick to his preferences.. Smart kid. 

An overly friendly and welcoming smile peeling back the cannibals lips in an unnatural expression that didn’t look right on him. Such a face should never be presented by a wolf to a lamb. 

Mariku opened his arms, not even having to say a word for the boy to embrace him. Sobbing against hot skin in the crook of his neck. A clawed paw resting over the youths back and rubbing his soothingly. The sweet sorrowful sound of the boys tears and uneven breaths sating Mariku’s anger. He had won.

“Good choice…”


	8. Abomination.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all monsters live under your bed.

Mariku honestly hated this city. Deep down, with all the money he made and how easy it was… with all the cops none the wiser to him. For all the annoying people and businessmen. The police force, the mayors officer, his boss, his ‘friends’… He hated all of it. Not like he could help it, hatred was the very thing that gave him life to begin with. What sustained him and fueled his purpose. Mariku was a greedy selfish man with selfish desires and loved himself entirely to much.

Himself… the only person he could ever and would ever truly love. He was all he had after all… The only one who could understand him. The only one that knew the true extent of his destruction and thirst… the only one that knew the full truth about everything. Well, except the one he’d made his contract with. He was almost very certain no living person would be left to tell the full tale after he was gone someday. There might be rumors or some evidence, but after the light would fade from his eyes he’d make damn sure to carry those secrets to his grave, that much he swore. They didn’t deserve to know… They didn’t deserve the closure -albeit horrible- that it would give them. Human life for the most part was a waste, nothing but cattle.

He walked along a cracked little sidewalk. The eerie neon lights from corner stores, tattoo joints, seedy bars and liquor stores as far as the eye could see bathing him in a moody colorful glow. His skin appearing tinted a sick green color in the lights. A few women leaning against decrepit buildings and some lower end strip clubs with flashing signs reflecting in the puddles of pot holes in the street. Just one of the many little streets tapering off from down town Domino… How very charming.

If he had been a normal person, the scene would probably sadden him to see such desperation in the young ladies or the way their hips jutted out like thorns under shameless outfits. Most importantly however, most would be afraid to get mugged or attacked.

Mariku hardly thought anything of it, he was a rather large man to begin with simply looking at him would scare off some potential muggers. It would be to much work to rob him, they’d rather wait until an older woman or sickly prostitute made themselves more available. Not to say it had never happened, plenty of people had attempted to rob him in the past for the way he dressed, none succeed.

This was all shit, the city, the people, their pathetic little lives... Everything. Well, for everyone else... Everyone else but him. He had a wonderful life and no one was aware of the sins he had committed. He was adored, craved and needed to much. 

If only his friends and neighbors could crack open his mind and take one glance at the contents he would surely be strung up and put on display as some phenomenon. His brain removed and dissected and kept for ‘scientific’ reasons. 

How could one person be so cruel. So fowl. So disgusting and lacking any sort of remorse. The answer was simple though they would never find it even in the confiscated crevices of his organs and flesh. He was simply never meant to be.

He was never meant to walk the earth with legs of his own and his mere existence was a crime against death and birth.

There should never have been a ‘Mariku’. There should never have been the Egyptian, alluring star of The Spinneret. There should never have been so many missing children and teens as well as expecting mothers or any adults. There should never have been so many grieving and confused, left at a loss -relatives and friends. There should never have been a Domino City Boogieman.

Abomination. 

A beautiful, lethal, mysterious arachnid with a web woven in invisible strands of lies. Graceful legs in brilliant colors decorating it’s body in a tempting pattern which in nature held the tell tail signs of a warning. A law of nature that most human beings seemed to forget over the course of their evolution.

Armed with a pretty face and a total lack of sympathy for any living thing. A beast, a demon- A human being.


	9. Blessed is He Who Resists Temptation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your lust will cost you dearly.

He was so deep. The girl beneath him so close, he could even feel it. The way her thighs were trembling, visibly even. Her legs widely parted and toes curling in her ecstasy. The bend of her back into and arch as she felt her end coming soon enough. Eyes shut tightly and her hand clawing at his back as if he was her only anchor to this world, fearing if she let go she might fall out of reality itself. Those delicious hips winding in circles against his powerful thrusts. 

He could feel those tight, slick walls suffocating him. Squeezing tightly- quivering in pleasure and pain alike as she screamed for heaven. Ample breasts Rocking with their movements. 

Ah... that’s right. She was married wasn’t she? A young bride... such a selfish whore... Whore... He supposed her husband no longer knew how to please her. New to marriage and already so unhappy, That man could not sate her lecherous appetite he supposed.

But he on the other hand.. 

As she met her end, he allowed her to ride out her orgasm against his cock. Rocking into her body and finding his own release as he shoved his essence deep into her womb. She didn’t seem to mind at all, not that it would matter.

In the afterglow of her sins, he admired her face a moment. Taking it in as she started to spout nonsense about falling for him. How he’d make her so much happier... How she’d be more then willing to bare his child. He gazed at her for a long moment, a gentle sort of smile about his lips. His voice low and soft. 

“Whore.”

The woman hardly had time to react, wide eyed and the beginning signs of insult spreading on her features as he was still buried deeply inside. In the blink of an eye, his teeth sank into her throat. slicing through arteries and tearing her open. With her blood spilling past his jaws down his neck he began to move again, His hips rocking into her as he drank down her blood. The screams and gurgling sounds only making him move more roughly, feverishly... In this moment of another's pain, In their death throws he found his hard climax. 

A look of frozen betrayal on her face when he pulled back to look her over. He was certain he came as she took her final breath.


	10. Lipstick Stains.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never a wrong time for indulgence.

The fevered words were breathlessly moaned against his ear. The soft, painted lips that rubbed against flesh, leaving red streaks along his ear lobe and neck. It was messy and hot and the long blond hair stuck against sweat covered skin and small strands sticking to the assaulting lips, eagerness shining through. 

She was of age, however just barely. Old enough to drive and smoke… But not drink, not yet. That hardly stopped him from offering the wine to her so graciously. No one had to know. No one would know... Perhaps one of the rare occasions he did not have intent to kill after their heated exchange. Not this time, anyway. Just sex... for once. Two consenting ‘adults’.

The girl clung to him, delicate hands balled into tight fists that yanked at the shoulders of his shirt and around the collar. A pale leg swung over his hip and her tongue trailing along the outer shell of his ear. Eager… desperate... thirsty for more of that delicious feeling... That wonderful friction between bodies and flesh.

Her back pressed against the bed, helpless and completely willing. Basking in the feeling of being smothered and filled. Short, ragged gasps between strong movements, little utters of 'Oh god’ a 'yes’ and a string of curses… The feminine curve of an arched back, writhing. 

Such a fowl mouth for such a lovely, young girl. 

It made his blood boil in that delicious way... the way that made him want to move more deeply. Harder... 

For this girl, she had been so lucky. she would know without realizing it, what it’s like to fuck a monster- A beast. A soul utterly damned, and live...


	11. Number 98.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes giving into ignorance really is bliss.

“Listen…” Silence, nothing but silence. And the faint sound of haggard breathing. “Can’t you hear it? they’re singing… The angel’s are singing, just for you…”

He flipped the wrench around in his hand from the crunching jaws of the tool to the handle. He was just playing now… Why would he want to end it so fast? No, he would take his deliciously sweet time. Watch the fear and desperation.. Deterioration of the mind, slowly rotting away.

A teenage boy huddled in the corner, nude as he sat atop the stained and worn mattress. His arms shackled to the wall and his legs kicking frantically. The utterly primal fear having taken over long ago with this one, swimming behind glassy eyes. His voice horse by now and his limbs weak. The chains holding his arms no doubt leaving a dull ache in his joints. If he were set free now, who’s to say he would even be able to run away? the only thing keeping him conscious and somewhat energetic his own terrible fear. Some sort of deep rooted anxiousness of having his life taken in his sleep even if that would be so much better then this.

The beautiful red lines staining his cheeks and his pale legs quivering violently. The only sounds that of the boys frantic breathing, soft sobs and the rattling of the chains as his whole body trembled. Mariku on the other hand completely cool and silent. It seemed to bother them more when he said nothing at times.

The older man clicked his tongue, not really out of irritation but more so out of the growing hunger in the pit of his stomach. The kind of hunger that could not be simply quenched by eating. Well… not most of it. This was the sort of hunger that could only be sated by bloodshed, pain and another persons despair. His long tongue ran along sharp teeth coming to rest on one of is canines. Not at all giving off the same vibe as his ‘normal’ social self.

It got so annoying, Pretending to be some upstanding gentlemen all day when that was not who he really was. So few truly understood what he was. This 'real’ Mariku, so raw. So cruel. So lewd. So malicious and blood thirsty.. No remorse, an absolute beast. 

All the other little kiddies prancing around domino with their little gang or their own affairs. None of them understood what he really was and anyone who had in the past met with a slow and painful end.

No one with even the lightest idea he might be guilty… No one even considering that he might just be the Boogieman. He’d watch the news stories… every day.They had nothing… nada, zip. All they seemed to know was that the guilty one mostly went after children and teens.. they didn’t even know about the adults being his it seemed. Assumed it to be another. So many people went missing in this city it would hard to even keep track of the smaller details.

Mariku took advantage of a city in turmoil. A city with so many others to shine the spot light on. So many more the media and law force could look to. Meanwhile he just sat by… Doing as he pleased without a care and without a real worry.

Large hand clutching the wrench tightly... he stepped closer, grabbing at the brats hair and forcing his head back and ordering the boy to keep his mouth open as wide as possible.

He had contemplated just bashing the the other in the face but what fun would that be? No… No he had another idea.

Carefully he placed the wrench over one of the boys teeth, the fear practically bugging his eyes out of his skull and tears pouring out silently as they waited. “You don’t need these, right?” He motioned to his own teeth, stroking over them with his thumb.

“I mean what good will they do you, soon food wont even be a concern anymore... Honestly I’m doing you a favor. And really, they will find a much better home with my collection. I love teeth… and I love you, baby~ let me take care of you.”

He took his sweet time... Making sure to frustrate the boy with anticipation and draw out the suffering as long as he could.

He deserved to die. Painfully…

They all deserved to die painfully.

But he knew just how to make it hurt even worse… Mentally and physically.

No human life deserved mercy from him. That’s how he saw it. Sure, now and than giving some well behaved ones a quicker end. But normally he had hurt those ones already in some other way.

When he felt the other had waited long enough, he jerked the tool at once in a quick, strong motion however holding back the slightest bit to make sure the tooth wouldn’t come all the way out with just one pull... Just to twist it in it’s roots. He could make it do so if he wanted.. But again, the goal was to make the child’s pain last as long as possible..

Among the boys screaming a soft sound was audible, low humming in a rhythmic fashion to some joyful song that echoed in the monsters throat.

The second jerk was a bit more rough and actually knocked the tooth out. He set it neatly onto the floor just out of reach of the mattress.

They came out, one after another, in jerking and twisting motions. Blood pouring out the boys mouth by now, hands desperately trying to claw at the tool and turn away before Mariku settled on holding the boys jaw in place and forcing it open. Thumb pushing painfully into the bone to keep it open. 

Far from dead, it was just the beginning.. Even as he bled out, the boy would not die from this..

The older allowing the child to close his mouth after the last moler was removed. Several hours having passed, the boy had a strong head to keep them in place so firmly. But they were his now… Shocked and pale lips slowly closing, trembling as tears and blood caked his jawline, lips and chin. His gaze glassy and shaking as he looked to the older cannibal man for some sort of sign he was done torturing him, But he doubted it. There was still so much of him left to mutilate.. The teeth were just the start.

The small neck flinched as he swallowed, nothing but the coppery taste of blood and his own saliva coating the inside of his throat. His whole body was tired and shaken.. Throat sore from screaming and breathing so harshly. His mind buzzing and a ringing in his ear… He could hardly feel how badly his head was truly pounding through the thick blanket of adrenaline and fear.

Mariku sighed, his eyes never leaving the other as he tossed the wrench away carelessly. The large paw once holding the weapon now caressing the underside of his jaw tenderly. What he did next perhaps even more disturbing then the torture he just preformed… He crawled over the mattress and sat beside the boy, drawing him into his lap to hold him in what appeared to be affection. He didn’t want to be touched by this man even in the most gentle of ways. He wanted so much to not be anywhere near him... And yet.. He had no one else. Stuck here for so long.. whenever the man was not with him he had no one else... No other source of human contact. His eyes hurt all the time as well as his skull, be it from crying, screaming, deep thought about his loved ones and life or everything at once.

He would die here. That’s all that was curtain to him anymore..

Despite himself, he allowed his hands to cling to the older 'sick’ man... Laying his head against his chest and closing his eyes tightly, Not wanting to see anything right now... With each swallow he began to let out small sobs that racked his body. One after the other in a mournful, woeful tone.

Mariku simply smiled gently and stroked over the child’s head. Pecking his forehead and nuzzling him as if he had shown nothing but kindness and gentleness to the other. As if that’s all he knew.. But the child, knew better.

They all did.

“It’s alright... there, there... I know it hurts. Just close your eyes…Shhh.. hush. It will stop hurting soon. There’s nothing left in there to ache or break anymore. It’s all gone~”

It was so much easier to give in and pretend with Mariku than to keep thrashing around trying to force the reality upon themselves. It was so much easier to close their eyes and fall asleep then to stay awake due to panic.

He was in so much pain because of this man, but this man was all he had left.


End file.
